


Cockiness

by xdark_blue



Series: our name, infinite, means limitless ♡ [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, One Shot, idol!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue
Summary: A broken moan escaped my lips, ripped from my body by Woohyun just like my pride. Back then I was convinced that it was just a need for release, a physical way to get rid of that indescribable thing brewing between us, but years have gone by and he is still here, in between my legs in that way that only he is allowed to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Or a story in which Sunggyu realizes that despite the many reasons he should, he can't stop sleeping with his band member/second in command/best friend.
> 
> But it's probably worth it anyway because of how good the sex is.

Got inspired while listening to  _Cockiness_ by Rihanna and it's like one of the dirtiest songs  _ever._

  
Also Nam Woohyun needs to go away  _forever._

 

 

* * *

It was moments like these when I absolutely hated everything about Woohyun; his cocky attitude, the ever present smirk on his handsome face, his need to assert his dominance in the most ridiculous of ways. It was hard enough to accept that despite the age difference, in my favor nonetheless, that Woohyun was the one in control of such heated situations. In the beginning I wanted to put up a fight about it, but my opposition had been proven useless because that _body._

 

It wasn’t normal for someone so pretty to be so _not;_ impeccable bone structure and a sharp profile that people would willingly pay for. If the universe was fair that would have been the end of it, but of course things never went my way. He just had to have a beautiful body to match his beautiful face; a hard chest that always seemed to be peeking through his stage outfits, defined arms that flexed just so when he held the mic, strong legs that moved too gracefully through the choreography, and rippling abs that showed too easily through the tight fabrics.

 

And maybe I could have accepted it if that was the end of it, if he had only been blessed with gorgeous looks and a greasy disposition that made girls flock to him, but he had that _voice._

 

The first time I heard it I was scared shitless, he was _better_ than me in every sense of the word. My insecurities turned into aggression, and in the beginning almost every vocal practice ended in a stand off. Around the other boys I was the model leader, always patient and understanding, but when I was stuck in a confined area with Woohyun all of that maturity flew out the window. He wasn’t afraid to speak up and challenge me in front of the others or to argue that he could sing a certain part better. Sometimes he would win and songs would be rearranged, and sometimes he wouldn’t and I would get to gloat. But it didn’t change the fact that I hated him for making people question me in the first place.

 

If he were a smarter person he would have backed down, given into my authority as his hyung and his leader, but he was _Woohyun;_ too proud, too eager to prove himself, to establish his place in the group to even consider compromising. Management made us room together, convinced if they forced us to spend time together we would eventually have to find a way to settle our differences, and we did, but probably not in the way they expected.

 

There was always electricity between us, crackling underneath the surface and just waiting to cause serious damage. It never failed to amuse me that our first encounter had been because of it; after a long day of practicing I had collapsed into bed first, and when Woohyun entered our room I asked him to turn off the light. When he ignored my request, snarkily replying that I should get off my ass and do it myself, I lost it. I was quick to respond to his insubordination with a fist to his chin, and he replied with a kiss on my lips.

 

After that, things fell into place.

 

He didn’t challenge me during practices any longer, in fact he become almost a second leader; a voice that always spoke to back me up, the person who was the first to make sure orders were followed when I turned my back. Together we were the vocal line, the voice of reason, and the talent that lead the others so well. Despite whatever the hell was going on between us, I couldn’t deny that when it came to Infinite, to maintaining our success as seven, there was no one I counted on more than Woohyun.

 

But _now…_ now I am trying to remember what had possessed me to kiss the bastard back, because it could quite possibly be one of the worst decisions I have ever made. By giving into him that night so long ago I had made myself vulnerable, given him the power and no matter how hard I tried to prove otherwise during the day, to be the leader and to make _him_ follow my orders, the truth revealed itself at night. I had let Woohyun see a part of me; a dark piece of me that I didn’t even want to admit was there in the first place; and the worst part was that I knew he would never let me forget it.

 

A broken moan escaped my lips, ripped from my body by Woohyun just like my pride. I tried my best to hold them back, to endure the touches without giving him the satisfaction of knowing just how good it felt, but it just made him go harder. The tension in my body, the lack of restraint in our coupling, it was all encompassing and I couldn’t make it stop. Back then I was convinced that it was just a need for release, a physical way to get rid of that indescribable thing brewing between us; but years have gone by and he is still _here,_ in between my legs in that way that only he is allowed to be.

 

Perhaps I wouldn’t mind if he wasn’t such a _bastard_ about it; if he could just fuck me like a regular person, and leave it at that. But if I had learned anything from my tortuous affair with the younger man, it was that Woohyun did not do regular. He did it bigger, _better_ and he wouldn’t stop until I admitted that he was the _best._

 

My fingers searched for purchase on his shoulders, trying to hold onto my sanity and pride, even though I knew I was fighting a losing game. I _hated_ him for doing this to me, no one else made me weak, no one else made me shiver and he fucking knew it. I could have handled it if it stayed between us, behind the closed door of our bedroom in the security of the darkness. But he sought me out during the day, refused to let me forget about him, constantly keeping me on edge with quick caresses and dirty whispered words that made me blush in the middle of a crowded room.

 

That’s why he smirked, why he carried himself with that confident swagger that made me see red. He knew full well the effect he had on my body, his too long touches on camera in borderline appropriate places anything but. He had learned just how to pull me apart over the years, memorized all the different ways to make me ache for him.

 

I didn’t want this, I _never_ asked for this. I wanted something simple; text messages shared over miles apart, secret meetings with pretty singers in frilly skirts, longing glances across the room of music shows and award ceremonies. A normal hidden relationship with a girl like every other male idol in the industry, but Woohyun had obliterated my chances at ever being normal.

 

He knew he was the only one… that I didn’t look at other boys the way he did. If anything it made the bastard happier, knowing that he was capable of singlehandedly ruining my concept of sexuality, delighting in the knowledge that the only person I would ever want to be fucked by was him. It made things _worse;_ if I had been in the closet or denying my feelings, meeting someone like Woohyun, doing what I did with him would have been understandable; a way of exploring my sexuality, my deepest desires with someone sexy and experienced. But this, this didn’t make any sense; it wasn’t natural that I never looked twice at other men, that it was so easy for me to turn down the offers I got from those who liked to play. If anything it unnerved me to feel their hands on me, to see the heady glances thrown in my direction. And yet it only took the thought of being down on my knees, my mouth wrapped around Woohyun’s cock, the weight of it on my tongue and the taste when he finally came down my throat to make my own length hard and heavy between my legs.

 

More than anything I didn’t want to be desperate, and yet I was. I let him drag me into dark closets between performances, out to the van during photoshoots, into the shower of the dorm while everyone else was home, covering my mouth and praying to god that the sound of the running shower covered my moans. Once he had even made me watch him, made me sit on the bed as he jerked himself off, made me want his cock so bad that I actually begged for him to fuck me, to claim me and fulfill the needs that only he knew I had.

 

Whatever game we were playing he had won; that much was clear and yet it was never enough. He always needed _more,_ needed to push my buttons, rile me up, drive me _crazy._ It had never been a fair fight, from the moment he had stolen my first kiss in the heat of an argument I had known that I would never triumph, but I continued to play. I felt his teeth drag across my skin, his mouth sucking on my neck, bursting the blood vessels and my composure. I tightened my grip in protest, he knew that he wasn’t supposed to leave marks, especially in such an obvious place, but the damage had already been done. 

 

I shouldn’t be so transparent in my need for him, in fact I make a point to tell him as often as possible just how much I don’t need this. But then I feel his mouth on my own and my body melts and he _knows_ I am a liar. I refuse to speak the words, do my best to pretend that I could go without those obscenely plump lips and the wandering hands, and he makes me pay for it in the way that humiliates me the most.

 

He’s doing it again, taking me in that way that makes my face heat up in embarrassment, in the position that makes me grip my fists in anger. I know that he’s stronger than me, I’ve seen and felt every single one of the hard muscles that he just loves to show off and yet he feels the need to do just that. He still finds it necessary to bind my wrists together with that tie, the same fucking one he wore in the pictorial with _him._

 

Of course he can’t fuck me on the bed, that would be too average and he wants me to remember that he is _above._ Woohyun pushes my back to the wall, holding up my body with an ease that has come from spending countless hours at the gym instead of at the dorm with me, his biceps straining as he hooks his arms underneath my legs. They have suffered a worse fate than my neck, he has a thing for them and my once untouched thighs are now blemished with countless marks from his wicked mouth.

 

He’s already prepared me; that came before when he pressed my face down into the mattress and pulled my ass up, pushing in his fingers _deep_ while his mouth did its damage to my thighs. He didn’t stop until my legs were shaking, until my voice was reluctantly calling out for more. I hated myself for giving in so quickly, but he was purposely pushing against that spot, making my vision go hazy and my mouth open wide to moan out his name.

 

When he does it this way I have no leverage, no way to try to even the score. All I can do is wrap my arms around his neck, the tie hanging down his bare back as he lines himself up at my entrance. This way I can’t even move my hips, my legs split so wide open that they can only dangle uselessly as he starts to drill into me. He always starts fast and ends slow; pushing me to my limits quickly and then dragging it out. I could swear that he gets harder when he brings me within reach of my climax only to take it away. My words must have made him angrier than I could have foreseen; after I spoke the accusation his body had sprung into action, his lips twisting into a snarl and his hands ripping the clothes off my body.

 

And technically, if we were going by orgasms this would be considered round two; I had already tumbled over the edge earlier because of that wicked tongue. He had gotten bored with my thighs, worked his tongue across the curve of my ass all the way to my entrance, licking his way into my loosened opening. That was one of the things I hated the most, one of the acts that made me feel the most naked and vulnerable, and yet I was powerless to stop it. My bound hands clutched unsuccessfully to the sheets, his wet tongue pushing in so deep that it made my toes curl. He knew I fucking hated this because I couldn’t hold back the moans, and he literally ate it up.

 

It was only after I came that he dragged his tongue out, pushed me over to the wall on my trembling legs and hoisted me up for good measure. And now, I’m not even sure how long he’s been fucking me, its all a blur of passion in my mind and I hate that it feels so good, especially in the oversensitive haze of my previous climax.

 

My own head feels too heavy, my back rubbing against the wall as I bounce on his cock, and he isn’t even breaking a sweat. Why does he have to look like he’s not even trying, like fucking me is as easy as I don’t ever want to admit that it is? How is it fair that he looks so put together when I am quickly falling apart?

 

I glare at him, I try to make him squirm in a way that he never seems to do. I hold tightly onto his hair, digging my nails into his scalp but it only seems to make him more excited. I hate the gaudy color; as if Woohyun needs any more attention, any more reason to stand out then he already does. 

 

 “You think you’re the only one who gets offers backstage? You think I can’t fuck whoever I want?”

 

And god damn him because he’s right, Woohyun knows that everyone wants him, he knows that it doesn’t matter a person’s type, if given the chance… the opportunity most would bend over for him in a heartbeat. It’s power, power that I could never dream of tasting and I despise him so much. I hate myself even more because a part of me is proud, _happy_ even that he continues to come back to me; it’s a morbid fascination, a sick twisted pleasure that he chooses to touch me with that body that people dream about.

 

“Tell me Sunggyu… every night who’s in your bed?”

 

I can only sputter, the simple sentence catching me off guard and making more sense than I will ever admit. He looks so damn smug that he’s proven his point, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he chuckles in amusement at my obvious defeat. I want to argue, try to justify my emotions, want to point out that _he_ has been all over Woohyun in the press, been calling him sweet endearments on broadcast, been claiming that he knows Woohyun better than anyone when he sure the hell _doesn’t._

 

I bite out a smart ass remark, pointing out that we are technically against the wall and nowhere near the bed and it makes him throw back his head in laughter. His hips haven’t stopped moving, the conversation not distracting him in the slightest from keeping the rhythm. It makes me angry so I pull on the lilac strands, too harsh to cause anything but pain, and he snaps his hips so hard in response that my head cracks against the wall with the momentum.

 

I figure that he’ll unleash now, give up the teasing rhythm and fuck me for real, for his body’s pleasure instead of his mind’s amusement, but he doesn’t. After the singular hard thrust he reels it back in, almost dragging his cock out completely before pushing all the way back inside of me. His fingers brush my thighs, too lightly and when I look into his eyes I see something that I can’t exactly place.

 

“You’re such a fighter _hyung._ ” I pull on his hair again, because I can’t take it when he calls me that, not in the dark with our bodies intimately connected in a way they should never be. He calls me that during the day, in the light in front of everyone else and the last thing I need is memories of him fucking me into a wall the next time he calls me hyung in front of the cameras. It’s already hard enough to sit next to him in the van, to be always be placed at his side during interviews, to monitor our activities with the other boys, to watch the way he touches me from the outsider’s perspective and hold myself together. On camera, in front of the other members, in front of the world he touches me like a lover; soft caresses and eyes of full fondness for his favorite hyung. It’s so difficult to see the evidence of Woohyun’s affection for me through a computer screen, when I have to deny its existence when he is in front of me in real life.

 

“I love it when you fight for me.” For the first time he whispers, his voice dropped to a low octave as if he is telling me a secret. His eyes close and a smile takes over his face, as if he is savoring this moment, imprinting into his memory; probably to torture me with at some later time. He opens his eyes after a couple of thrusts, holding my gaze for just a second before he leans in.

  
He hasn’t kissed me tonight, not even before I had spoken the allegations against him. And once I had… things had moved so quickly, a fierce sense of urgency behind his movements that led to our current position. Now he tastes my lips, coaxes my tongue into a familiar dance that sets my body on fire. It isn’t until he’s kissing me that I realize that this is what I’ve been craving, what I’ve been waiting for this entire time. When his tongue drags across my teeth I feel my body tightening up, this orgasm just as devastating as the last and I don’t bother to hold back my moan; I let the sounds of pleasure escape me, let him swallow it up in our kiss.

 

When he pulls away to catch his breath I don’t let him go, I bite down on his lips in my climax and his pace finally falters. With one final push he comes, pushing my back firmly into the wall as he rides it out. For a couple of moments we pant into each other’s mouths, the aftershocks of pleasure still running through my veins. Each brush of his skin against my own sends tingles through my body, and I feel like my senses are on overdrive.

 

Woohyun moves his too soft lips across my face, brushing them against my ear as he murmurs about being surprised I am the jealous type, and I make sure to hit him with as much strength as I can muster after such a mindblowing round, which unfortunately isn’t much. He’s smirking again, those damn sharp teeth biting into his swollen lip when he leans back to look into my eyes and it’s not _fair_.

 

It’s not rational how he can still look so good, so fucking desirable to me after I've just had him; the only thing giving him away is the darker hue of his sweat slicked hair. His breathing has already evened out, that glorious chest rising and falling at a perfectly normal rate, despite the fact that he’s still inside of me, holding my back against the wall with all of my weight pushing down on his arms, on his cock.

 

I start squirming, because I want him to put me down and I absolutely refuse to ask him to; I’ve already shown too much, a side of myself that was supposed to stay hidden and I can’t stand being this vulnerable for another second. His smile gets wider in my misery, but he pities me enough to finally slip out. I can’t stop the tiny grunt that escapes when I am finally empty again, and judging by Woohyun’s chuckle he must have heard. Our bodies are still pressed together, I can feel all of those muscles working against my frame and I want some distance. I whine that I want to go to bed, that I’ve had enough of his games. He moves his arms from underneath my legs, setting my shaky limbs on the ground far too gently.

 

But his true nature rises again when he steps away from my body, forcing me to control my own balance and I _can’t._ He looks smug, so fucking smug that I am unable to make the journey on my own, and it’s just another instance in which he forces me to admit I need him.

 

I don’t want to, not this time, not tonight after he has so openly mocked me, not after the past _month_ when Woohyun was on the arm of another boy with that million dollar smile on his face. And for him to punish me like this, to tie me up and fuck me so shamelessly, to have the nerve to pretend like I was being irrational for being jealous… no, I had reached my limit. My weakened legs had my body sagging against the wall, and the only thing keeping me upright was my bound wrists behind Woohyun’s neck.

 

I decided right then and there that I wouldn’t ask for his help, I would fucking crawl on my hands and knees to the bed before I gave him another victory tonight. And when I finally do manage to pull my arms from around his neck I know I’m going to hit the ground; but instead his strong arms reach out, stop me from falling and I hate him for catching me. He’s the one that did this to me in the first place, the one that fucked me this hard and now he wants to play savior? I’m not having it, I bring my wrists to my mouth to pull the bindings free but of course he stops me.

 

I don’t know what I’m expecting him to do… maybe tie my bindings tighter or touch me again until I get desperate enough to beg, but he surprises me by undoing the bindings himself, removing the tie from my wrists for good. He stands up with me securely in his arms, walking us over to the bed and setting me down with more care than I can handle. All I can do is try to remember how to breathe, cause he’s looking at me like _that_ and brushing the bangs out of my face to stare into my eyes.

 

“How many times Sunggyu? How many nights do I have to come home to you, kiss you, _fuck_ you for you to realize that you are the only man that I want? You accuse me but you are the one who can’t make up your mind. You’re jealous because you want me to belong to you, but you are too afraid to ask me to be yours. Just admit it, _say_ it and I can give you everything you’ve been pretending you don’t want.”

 

And he so _would_ give a god damn speech with those puppy dog eyes so full of emotion that it makes me want to scream. I’ve already given him so _much,_ I can’t give him that too. All of this just infuriates me, it makes me angry that he can so casually say such things, that he can openly admit to wanting more than whatever the hell we are doing. How could he stare at me with those beautiful brown eyes and actually look vulnerable for the first time in probably _ever?_

 

“Say it Sunggyu, and I’ll never give you a reason to doubt me again.” And he’s absolutely the worst, he’s already exposed me tonight, he hasn’t given me a chance to pull myself back together, and now he’s _challenging_ me to admit what I haven’t dared to for years. But a part of me also admits that this situation is partly because of my behavior, that he wouldn’t be doing the things he’s done if I had given him a reason not to, a reason to only look at me. He wants me to acknowledge this, acknowledge _him_ and put a definition on this thing in a way that I have always avoided. With one small statement, he has temporarily given me the reigns, given me the power to be in control of where our relationship will go.

 

“I hate you.” I spit out and he smiles because he knows that I don’t mean it, as much as I want to. “I hate that I love you so fucking much.” And now that the words are out there, words that I have fought and denied and _buried_ for so long, I can’t help but feel free.

 

“I love you too.” He admits, and I feel an indescribable feeling claw at my chest. “But I knew I could make you say it first.” He brags, and _god damn him,_ and I am determined to make him shut the fuck up; if the easiest way to do that is to kiss him then so be it. It comes across much softer than I want it to, but how can I resist when those hands are gently cradling my cheeks, holding me as if I were a piece of glass?

 

But I wouldn’t be me… it wouldn’t be _us_ if I didn’t find a reason to complain. I accuse him of pushing my buttons, of playing with me, of being a cocky know it all bastard who is entirely too attractive for his own good. He doesn’t deny any of it, he couldn’t if he tried _,_ but he confidently replies that’s why I love him in the first place.

 

I refuse to admit that he’s right, again, so I simply force him to put that smart ass mouth to better use.

 

* * *

 

I bring a couple of the boys with me to the music show recording, just to make sure it isn’t too obvious. I wait until the maknaes drag off Woohyun for a quick touch up with the coordi noona to take advantage of a moment with him alone.

 

The two of us are waiting backstage for their turn to rehearse. I make a little small talk, trying to ease my way into what I’m sure will be an enlightening conversation. His tie is askew, purple to match Woohyun’s hair, and I offer to fix it for him. As I straighten the tie I let him know exactly what I think of him, and I don’t filter my thoughts concerning what I will do if he continues to behave the way he has been. I make sure to set some boundaries, just to ensure that there are no further misunderstandings, and I tighten his tie just a tad bit too much.

 

I can tell I’ve unsettled him, he never would’ve expected me to confront him and if we had met yesterday, I probably wouldn’t have. But today is a new day and after learning the depth of Woohyun’s feelings for me last night, after forcing myself to admit my darkest secret, confronting the blonde feels like nothing. When I let go of him to turn away I see Woohyun standing there, his lips in that damn smirk and I know he’s witnessed what I’ve done. I wait for him to do something, maybe get angry that I felt it necessary to approach him or tease me for being jealous. But instead he pulls me closer, places a soft but firm kiss on my lips. It’s over before it even begun, and there were only one pair of eyes watching us, and I realize that he did it on purpose. When he steps back his eyes are sparkling, and I wonder why in the hell I waited so long to claim him in the first place.

 

“I’ll find you after the show hyung.” The message is clear, to the both of us standing there and I’ve never felt more victorious.

 

And that night, when the both of us are twisted in the sheets after making love for probably the first time ever, no games or competitions, just indulging in the fact that the two of us need each other more than anyone else, I realize that I’ve probably won in more ways than one.

 

_Needless to say, the remainder of Toheart promotions went off without a hitch._

 

* * *

A/N: so can you tell i'm not a fan of wookey? lololololol ~~but seriously i hate it woogyu forever~~  
i know this is weird and there's like no dialogue and it's basically just gyu trying to understand how to survive with woohyun because HOW.

  
**HOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

  
woohyun is declaring war on all of us so just try to keep existing and stay far away, that's my only advice.  
me personally i am done with woohyun because  _no._

 

**♡ ray**


End file.
